


Supernatural: Reader Insert - Season One

by IdjitWaywardSon



Series: Supernatural: Reader Insert [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader in Supernatural, Reader-Insert, Series, Weird Love Triangle, on-going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdjitWaywardSon/pseuds/IdjitWaywardSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You a̶r̶e̶ were out of the life. The hunter life. That is, until John goes missing. When that happens, Sam and Dean need your help to get him back.</p><p>The storyline of Supernatural rewritten so that you can be part of it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before we begin...

So,

This will be my first series (and story!) on Archive of Our Own. It will be reader-insert and will put you, (Y/N), into Supernatural's storyline. The first few episode will, of course, follow Supernatural's storyline and script almost to a tee, with changes as need be so that ( Y/N ) can be added. After that, I might be able to even make a couple off-script adventures!

Relationship-wise, the first season might be a little 'complicated' for (Y/N). For this story, at least for now, it will be both Sam Winchester/Reader and Dean Winchester/Reader. Figured the weird love triangle will make things more interesting :D

Now, this first 'chapter' is just setting down some information that might be useful for you to know about ( Y/N )  before we begin the story. This story, if the name's are filled out, can also technically be considered an original characters story because I have preset some information about ( Y/N ) in order for the story to run smoother. The following is some useful information to know about ( Y/N ). As always, some information is omitted here, simply because it will be better to learn those bits as the story progresses

Important Info   
-Name: (Y/N)* (Y/L/N)*   
-Appearance: Typical female hunter. Fairly fit. Hair color/eye color is, for the most part, irrelevant to the story, so it can be (Y/HC)*/(Y/EC)*   
-Clothing: Usually jeans. Sometimes Shorts. Leather jacket given  that belonged to her mom .   
-Accessories: A necklace that consists of 3 interlinked golden rings on a chain given by both Sam and Dean when they were younger . Another necklace, given later by Sam, that shows a bird flying out of it's cage.   
-Birth Date: April 11, 1981. As of current day episode 1, (Y/N) is 24 (Dean is 26, Sam is 22).   
-Family: Both parents deceased (further mentioned and detailed in story). Parents were old friends with John Winchester and as a result, (Y/N) lived and travel ed  with the Winchester's ever since.   
  
*Here are the meanings for the weird bracket things if you didn’t know. Replace the bracket  thingys  with their definition   
(Y/N) - Your name   
(Y/L/N) - Your last name   
(Y/HC) - Your h air c olor   
( Y/EC ) - Your eye color   
  
One last thing before I begin the story.  _ I will be  skipping the "22 years ago" flashback _ .  When I begin chapter one, I will start from present day. I have a couple reasons for doing such, the two main ones being 1. It will make any flashbacks and such much more powerful and 2. That scene is boring as hell to write :P

Alrighty, let's start!


	2. Pilot - 1.1 - Something's started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned previously, the 22 years ago thing will be skipped here.

_"(Y/N), sweetie, run outside and find John, alright?"    
__Despite your mother's attempt at being calm, you can hear the urgency in her voice.    
___"Go find John and his family . Mommy will be out later."    
You swallowed and nodded. Even your two-year-old self knew something was up. You ran as fast as you could out of your house towards the house across the street. The Winchester's place, at least, it used to be their place. Up until half an hour ago. Up until the fire."

 

 

You woke up  suddenly to the sound of your phone ringing .  You looked around your room, orienting yourself. You are in your bedroom in your apartment. Not there. Not back there, 22 years ago. You groaned and  rolled off your bed , ignoring your ringing phone. You walked over to your bathroom  and splashed some water on your face. Although you merely took a nap late afternoon,  you still kept with the morning routine you had when the nightmare reoccured.  N ightmares were basically happened daily  to you.  This same nightmare was one you've had for as long as you could remember. You've dreamt many variations of it, but the outcome was always the same. The fire...the heat....the screaming.

 

Y ou looked at yourself through the mirror in front of your sink. You were wearing a loose white tank top and some shorts. That's fine, you weren't planning on going out anyways.  You looked at your alarm clock. The red, blinking numbers read 6:18 pm.

Y ou sat back down on your bed, remembering the phone call. You picked up your phone and looked through missed calls. To your surprise, you had gotten more than 5 missed calls, all within the past hour. All from the same person.

Upon further investigation, you realized that this was Dean's number. You honestly could never be sure. He and his father changes number so often. However, every time they do, they call you up with their previous number, just to make sure you know their current one. Dean had called you  almost a month ago, telling you his more recent number. Which in fact  was the  same number that you received 6 missed calls from .

You started to worry. Dean never called more than once or twice a month, and that was just to check on you, make sure nothing happened to you. After Sam quit the hunting life, you decided to take a break too. You still do the occasional odd job, but only if it's no more than a state away. Even so, your hunting senses began to worry. Dean  had  to have a reason for calling you up. You decided that to be on the safe side, you'd call him back to figure out if anything's wrong. The phone ringed 4 times before he picked up.

_"(Y/N)?"_   Dean's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Dean."  You decided to get straight to the point " You called five times. Has something come up?"

_"Yeah, uh, yeah. Something happened."_  

You opened your mouth to ask him what but he cut you off.

_"Look, I'm only about 20 minutes away from your place. Just wait up, it's easier to explain in person than on the phone"_   He hung up.

This left your mind buzzing. Dean and his father never went over to your place, not because they never wanted to, but because they're hands were occupied. They only came by one other time in the two year's you were living in your apartment. It was to help with a case you had started, a poltergeist,  only about 5 miles away from your place.

The longer you waited , the more the worry ate away at you. Why would Dean call you so many times? Suddenly, you remembered something. Sam. If Dean called you this many times, has he called Sam? Should you call Sam? Inform him of all this? You picked up your phone in your dilemma, turning it over in your hands. You were just about to dial Sam's number when you heard your door opening.

You got up quickly from where you were sitting and swiftly made  your way over to your front door, your hunter instincts taking over. On your way, you quickly picked up a fire iron and hid right out of sight from your door.

"(Y/N)?"

That was Dean's voice. It's only Dean.

You relaxed and came out into view.

"Dean."

Dean's eyes went down to see the fireplace poker in your hands and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Really?"

You glanced down at the fire iron, and then back at Dean. "Well, your message wasn't the most comforting thing in the world."

Dean chuckled. You placed the fire iron aside and sat down on your couch.

"You know, just because you have the keys to my place, doesn't mean you can't knock"  You joked in an effort to  relieve  tension

"Sorry"

"What's up. I mean, what did you need to call me for?"

"Yeah...well about that" Dean walked over and sat on the couch across from you. "I need your help"

You gave him a questioning look. "My help? With what?"

"My dad. H e hasn't been back for a few days"

You leaned forward a little. "What makes you think something's off? I mean, don't get me wrong, but it isn't unlike John to  get caught up in a hunt. Sometimes  for days, even weeks"

" I ju st feel like something's off " Dean explained "Also, there's this"

He pulled out a voice recorder from his jacket pocket. You raised an eyebrow.

"I received this from him yesterday" He said, setting it down on the table in front of you two and pressed play

" Dean...something big is starting to happen ... "  John's voice crackled " I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger."

You and Dean sat there in silence for a second as you took in the message.  Then y ou stood up and started walking over to your bedroom.

"Where ya going?" Dean called from behind you

"Getting my stuff."

"Why?"

You stopped and turned. "Well, you want me to go with you right?"

Dean stared at you for a couple seconds before he started smiling. "I thought I was gonna have to go some more convincing."

You scoffed. "C'mon, I've been climbing the walls in here. Normal life is great and all, but I've been itching for some hunting. Save that convincing for Sam" You joked

Dean scoffed as you walked out of view and into your bedroom, quickly changing and packing some items of clothing and few things you would need. You took a look into a mirror, straightening yourself up. Your eyes fell down to the two necklaces dangling from your neck. Both given. 

Reaching a hand up to your neck, you held them. One was of three golden, interlinked rings, given by Sam and Dean. Dean had said it was to represent how the three of you could never be separated. The other necklace was given by Sam during his first year in college. It showed  a bird, flying out of it's cage. He never spoke it, but you knew it showed how both you and him escaped the life of a hunter. However, you were now going back.

You suddenly remembered. Quickly making your way to your closet, you dug around until you found it. A black leather jacket  that cut at your waist . It had belonged to your mom.  You stared at it for a second, before putting it on. God, it had been ages since you wore this thing. Had to be at least 2 years. At least before you stopped hunting.

You put your hands in the pocket of the jacket, furrowing your eyebrows in confusion when you felt something in the left pocket. You pulled it out. It was a chain, a short one,  with a charm of an angel at the end of it. You studied it carefully. It looked like it used to belong to your mom, might even have been given to her by someone else.

"(Y/N), you gonna take all day?" Dean's voice snapped you out of your stupor

"Yeah, alright I'm done" You called back, tucking the charm carefully back into the pocket of the jacket, and slinging the bag with your belongings over your shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, first chapter :D. Looking for feedback, maybe even some suggestions?


End file.
